A 60 cm linear position-sensitive proportion counter (PSPC) has been obtained from Oak Ridge National Laboratory and tested in our laboratory for use in area absorptiometry. This was interfaced to a data acquisition and image display system for use in measuring bone mineral content. The precision on standards was better than 1 percent, and results in vivo correlated well (greater than 0.99) with those obtained independently. We have done preliminary measurements on the femoral neck. During the coming year we will optimize collimators for use with this PSPC and will aaply it for measurements of the spine, femoral neck and total body. We are building interfaces for a multiwire PSPC which can provide a direct area measurement. We are also constructing an array of scintillation detectors. Results from the linear PSPC, multiwire PSPC, and the scintillation detectors. (Nal and photomultiplier tubes) will be compared.